


15. "Eye for an Eye"

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Dimitri stands over her and the ghosts of everyone he loved stand with him.





	15. "Eye for an Eye"

Dimitri stands over her and the ghosts of everyone he loved stand with him. Her eyes are closed, her face serene. He hopes. He hopes that she is still that girl he once knew who taught him to dance and taught him to love. Just buried beneath layers of fierce leadership.

“El,” he whispers.

Her smile makes him hope, if only for a moment before her hand is outstretched and the dagger he gave her sinks into his shoulder.

He looks at her, and smiles, lets that dark and beastly part of him show once again. “You killed everyone that I loved. You killed _me._ It’s about time I repay the favour.”

Arheadbar relishes in the blood that soaks it as Dimitri plunged it through Edelgard’s chest.

He thinks he understands how Felix felt now. It’s revolting to see a monster wearing the body of a friend.


End file.
